1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an environmentally sound container package of the type that includes a carrier device for maintaining a number of similar containers in adjacent relation for ease of handling. More particularly the invention relates to a release mechanism by which the removal of individual containers from the carrier necessarily breaks the continuity of the rings in which the containers are housed by providing a physical connection between each ring and the container it houses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over recent years there has been growing awareness of the effect on the environment of the vast quantities of non-biodegradable waste products generated each year. Of particular concern in this respect are non-biodegradable plastics products, 20 million tons of which are produced each year by the United States alone. Plastics are more difficult to dispose of than other waste products as they cannot readily be recycled because of risk of contamination and are often not suitable for burning as they may release toxic substances such as dioxins. The alternatives for disposal are therefore limited to burying plastic waste in landfills, or dumping it in the ocean where it can directly affect wildlife. As new sites for landfills are becoming increasingly difficult to establish due to resistance from residents in the vicinity of proposed sites, dumping at sea is often the preferred option. Dumping in smaller bodies of water also exists as a result of waste cast off by recreational boaters all over the world.
Many types of plastic packaging are a direct danger to wildlife. Recently, public attention has been alerted to the dangers to wildlife of the plastic yolks commonly used in six-packs to hold cans and bottles together. The removal of cans or bottles from a yolk typically leaves the rings that were surrounding the bottles unbroken. A large proportion of these yolks find their way into the ocean and other waterways where tragically wildlife such as seals, turtles, fish and birds can become hopelessly entangled in the rings. When entangled, these animals are likely to perish due to strangulation, starvation, or infection developed as a result of the plastic cutting into flesh.
Ultimately it is desirable for all plastics to be degradable, but although some progress has been made in this respect, commercial considerations have limited the present extent of their market penetration. Even if this ideal is achieved, yolks made from degradable plastics might still be lethal to wildlife prior to degradation. It is obviously desirable therefore to provide a carrier for a container package, such as a six-pack yolk, that does not present a danger of entanglement to wildlife.
The present invention provides such a carrier that minimizes the danger of animal entanglement by ensuring that the rings of the carrier are ruptured on removal of each can or bottle from a carrier.